Typical lay-shaft or dual clutch multi-speed transmissions have gear train arrangements with individual gear sets for each gear range (i.e., each gear ratio). Additionally, for a dual clutch design, two input friction clutches are also required. The total number of gears required in these typical designs is two times the number of forward speeds plus three for reverse and a pair of head or output gear sets for lay-shaft designs and one additional gear for the typical dual clutch transmission designs. The typical number of gear planes is one more than the number of forward gear ratios.